Secret Agent Colvin
by Silver Azure
Summary: Colvin is the new operative to the G-Force team, will he prove himself? RATED K PLUS FOR SOME VIOLENCE.
1. Colvin is Introduced

"Hey guys, meet the new member of G-Force; Colvin" said Ben as he placed the all white guinea pig in front of the

group, "Now you guys get acquainted" said Ben as he walked off because he had some business to attend to.

"Welcome Colvin, my name is Darwin, the leader of the team!" greeted Darwin as the two shook paws

"Yo, I'm Blaster" said Blaster

"I'm Juarez" said Juarez

Instantly Colvin was smitten with her, with a grin on his face he approached her;

"Ooh, hello mamacita, I speak a little Espanol" said Colvin mispronouncing the words

Juarez just chuckled and approached him

"_Usted puede tener un gran ego, pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de salir conmigo [translation: You may have a big ego, _

_but you have a small chance at dating me]" _said Juarez batting her eyes as if she was complementing him even

though she had insulted him. Colvin, not knowing what Juarez said took it as a compliment;

"Ooh, gracias mamacita" said Colvin in a slick tone even though he didn't understand a word she said, now Colvin

was a team player but he had an ego thrice the size of Texas.

"She totally wants me" chuckled Colvin as Blaster and Darwin just had a good laugh at him but Colvin brushed them

off and wanted to get better acquainted with the team.

"So, Colvin what do you have to offer the team?" asked Darwin

"I can pick locks and I can hack a computer without any traces of me doing so" replied Colvin

Darwin shook his head in agreement as he did trust Colvin and his knowledge of computer hacking and lock picking,

and being in G-Force was pretty cool by his standards. Colvin had a lot of training to endure but he had to first

show them if he could actually pick a lock;

"Alright everyone, stand back and watch the master in action" said Colvin

They had set him up in front of a locked door and he had a lock picking kit, and that little guy went to work on the

lock;

"Alright…come on…and….GOT IT" said Colvin as he managed to unlock the door with no struggle at all, this really

impressed Darwin.

"Nice lock picking skills, that's gonna be very valuable to the team!" exclaimed Darwin

Colvin felt proud that he was excepted by the team's leader but he still had his heart set on Juarez but she really

wasn't that interested in him, she liked him as a friend and teammate but Colvin didn't really see it like that. Colvin,

Blaster, Darwin and Juarez had headed back to their respected pens even though Colvin didn't have one he was

hanging out with Blaster who had a [miniaturized] Xbox 360 in his pen;

"You play Halo 3?" asked Blaster

"Do I? Heck yes!" exclaimed Colvin as the two went off to play.

Juarez had gone into her pen to update her Facebook status;

"_We got a new member to the team…he has an ego bigger than his body, still he is cute but he has no shot"_

Juarez had a little chuckle at her status and she began to just surf the web, browsing various sites and checking

her emails and other stuff like that. Meanwhile Blaster and Colvin were having a blast playing Halo 3;

"Plasma Sword KILL!" exclaimed Colvin

"Lucky stab, watch me drive this Banshee up ya butt!" teased Blaster

Darwin was just hanging out in his pen just listening to Blaster and Colvin playing each other in Halo 3

"I'm playing winner!" exclaimed Darwin

"Sure…I'll be ready in three more kills!" exclaimed Colvin

"Scores tied bro!" exclaimed Blaster

Then Ben had came in the room, he looked very serious;

"Guys, no time for games we got a mission! OK here's the debriefing; I've learned of a counterfeiting agency named

SPANK who have just recently stolen a money printer from the US Mint and are using to print fake money which

they plan to use for the purchase of nuclear weapons, your mission is to put an end to their counterfeiting ring!"

exclaimed Ben

"Alright G-Force, we've got a mission and we're gonna bring those thieves to justice!" exclaimed Darwin

"Ben, what do we know about said counterfeiters?" asked Colvin

"From what I know the leader's name is Eugene Austen, but goes by the nickname Gene" said Ben

"Hmmm…Eugene Austen, now why does that sound familiar?" pondered Colvin as him and the rest of G-Force

prepared for their mission to bring those fiends to justice.

"Alright Colvin, since you're new to the team here are the rules: 1) I'm the leader you follow my orders, 2) No

recklessness, we're spies not vigilantes and 3) We've all got each other's backs out there because not only are we

a team, we're a family" said Darwin

Colvin shook his head in agreement and was ready to head off with the team to get more debriefing on the alleged

counterfeiters and where they were located.

_(A/N) Never thought I'd be writing a G-Force fic, well anyways there was chapter one hope you R&R, also please don't _

_complain about the spacing please, it's a habit OK? Also be cool in your review, don't act like you're conceited or better _

_than me or acting like an all around jerk. With that being said Chapter 2 will be up real soon!_


	2. Painful Memories

G-Force and Colvin were being debriefed on their mission when all of a sudden Darwin noticed that Hurley was missing;

"Hey guys, where's Hurley?" asked Darwin

"Yeah I just noticed" replied Blaster

"He's probably off training" replied Juarez

"I know where I'd probably like to be with you" smiled Colvin

"_Punk poco egoísta (translation: little egotistical punk)" _whispered Juarez to herself

Darwin was cross at Colvin;

"Colvin, pay attention to the briefing!" exclaimed Darwin

Colvin had done what he was told as he didn't want to anger Darwin. Ben began debriefing them on their upcoming

mission;

"From what I know, Eugene Austen is a down on his luck ex banker who had gotten his greedy little hands on this

machine, now he plans to hold the world ransom as he is going to purchase weapons of mass destruction unless the

government pays him exactly 1.2 Billion Dollars" said Ben and Colvin began to think to himself;

"Eugene Austen…jeez where have I heard that name before?" wondered Colvin, and this had aroused some suspicion.

"Do you know him?" asked Darwin

"The name rings a bell, I just remember hearing that name somewhere else and then my mind draws a blank from

there" replied Colvin

Juarez and Blaster were equally confused but had to go on with their mission, and then without warning in panic was

Marcie;

"HURLEY'S MISSING!" she exclaimed

"Are you sure?" exclaimed Ben

Marcie shook her head yes but was panicking as she didn't know Hurley's whereabouts, and now the team had to chalk

up another objective to the mission and that was to find Hurley.

"Alright team, to the van!" exclaimed Ben

"You got it, come on team!" exclaimed Darwin as they all headed to Ben's van.

They had gotten into Ben's van and began to debrief them a little bit more;

"OK guys listen up, I did a little more research and we found him located in a underground warehouse underneath his

home, the machine is there and the place is guarded so remember stealth is key!" said Ben, as he drove into the area

where Eugene's house was Colvin began to feel a sharp pain in his stomach, Darwin was concerned;

"Colvin, what's the matter?" asked Darwin

"You look a little sick" added Blaster

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Juarez

Colvin just brushed them off and nodded yes and just shook off his stomach pains as he had a mission to complete.

"Alright guys, be careful I wish you all the best! I will get the FBI once you have the info you need!" exclaimed Ben

"How about we just call the FBI?" suggested Colvin

"Evidence buddy, need solid evidence" replied Ben

The team exited the van and headed around the back of his house but there was loud music and partiers, Eugene was

having a 4th of July Barbeque, which really stunk because there were a handful of people there but that didn't stop

them so they figured they'd enter through the front door.

"Colvin, you may do the honors" said Darwin as he pointed to the locked door

"You got it Darwin" replied Colvin as he had gone to pick the lock; he began to hum the James Bond theme, which had

gotten on Darwin's nerves;

"Please don't hum that…or the Mission Impossible theme" said a stern Darwin

"You're no fun" teased Colvin as he finished picking the lock and the team was in.

"Good job Colvin, alright team we've got to head to the basement but it's probably hidden so keep your eyes peeled"

said Darwin

The team went off looking for the door that led to the basement when all of a sudden out of the blue a little girl with

blond pigtails, blue eyes and braces came downstairs, instantly she recognized Colvin;

"COLVIN YOU'RE BACK! DADDY, DADDY!" she exclaimed

"Oh shoot!" exclaimed Colvin as he ran for his life; Darwin had overheard her scream of excitement

"What did that little girl mean when she said _you're back?_" questioned Darwin

"Something's starting to come back to me…I remember an evil child strapping me to a bottle rocket, luckily I was able to

chew through the ropes before I was killed" replied Colvin as it all went blank from there for him, and some of his pains

were starting to come back, he only had that one memory but then something else had started to come back to his

mind, as he and Darwin searched for the door to the basement, Juarez too had shown concern for Colvin as she didn't

want to see a fellow teammate in pain nor be distracted from his mission.

_(A/N) I know that chapter was really short but it's late and I have to get up tomorrow as I have a whole lot of stuff to do…and _

_I also decided to include Hurley, trust me I've BIG plans for him and Speckles. Just you wait and see! Also again for the love _

_of God please don't complain about the spacing...THANK YOU!  
_


	3. The Mysterious Mr S and More Pain

"Look guys I'm fin-"and before Colvin could finish, he was swooped up by the little girl;

"GUYS FOLLOW HER!" exclaimed Darwin as the team followed her up to her room but she slammed the door on them, Darwin was cross;

"Dang it, we gotta find a way in and rescue him!" exclaimed Darwin as the team searched for an alternative way in, meanwhile Colvin was in

trouble.

"So Colvin…you're back!" squealed the girl

"Hey…Susan, how've ya been?" he nervously asked and that made the little girl mad

"MY NAME IS KATHY!" she exclaimed

"Oh…my…how you've g-grown…what're you now um…six?" stuttered Colvin

"I'M NINE!" exclaimed Kathy, Colvin was starting to get pains again. He began to remember all the pain and agony he endured in that very

room alone.

"Now, you're back and guess what?" exclaimed Kathy as she pulled out a bottle rocket and a lighter

"Oh dear" said Colvin as his stomach began to ache again

"That's right, bottle rocket time!" she exclaimed as she lunged at him but Colvin quickly dove out of the way

"No way, you're strapping me to that thing!" exclaimed Colvin as he ran for dear life but he was limited to space as toys and clothes were

strewn all over the floor. Colvin was backed into a corner but out of a vent came the team.

"GUYS THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!" exclaimed Colvin

"Let him go" said Darwin sternly

Now of course Kathy wasn't going to just hand over Colvin but he had an idea

"Alright Kathy, you can strap me to that thing…_IF_ you tell my friends where the basement is where your dad is hiding that money printer" said

Colvin

"Sure, take the closet door on the left, behind the door is a stairwell" replied Kathy who gave up that info relatively quick, Kathy opened the

door to let G-Force out but Colvin quickly escaped along with them.

"DANG IT COLVIN!" exclaimed Kathy as she gave chase.

The team located the closet and to their luck it was open, they ran down the stairs and saw that in plain sight was the money printer, and it

was printing money. Stacks of it, there had to at least be millions.

"Uh…guys?" called out a voice

"I know that voice" said Juarez

Darwin took a look to see Hurley

"HURLEY!" he exclaimed

Hurley was strapped to 4 M-80s (For those who don't know an M-80 is a quarter stick of dynamite, 4 quarter sticks…do the math)

"Hurley what happened?" exclaimed Blaster

"Well, I was minding my own business when all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and the next thing I knew I was here strapped to

these m-80s" replied Hurley

Just then they heard footsteps, it was Eugene coming downstairs, he was on his cell phone;

"Uh-huh, OK understood Mr. S" he said on his phone as he stood near the money printer, then he went to Hurley as the team watched;

"Well, well my little commodity if I don't get paid then you is going out with a…BANG!" he said as began to laugh maniacally.

"Not on our watch" whispered Colvin to the team

"OK, Colvin since you're good at hacking, I need you to hack Eugene's computer, and I'll rescue Hurley. Juarez, Blaster keep lookout!" said

Darwin as they did what they were told. Eugene left the machine as he had gotten a call from the mysterious "Mr. S"

"Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna hack you" said Colvin as he inserted a flash drive into the computer and began to crack it from bank accounts

to email passwords and everything. Darwin had gotten Hurley unstrapped from the M-80s and took him to safety;

"Oh thanks bro! I thought I was a goner!" exclaimed Hurley

"We never leave a man behind" replied Darwin

Colvin was busy hacking the computer when he saw a message pop-up;

"_Abort printing? Yes or No"_

Colvin clicked "Yes" and the printer shut off, then Eugene came and saw Colvin at his computer.

"So Colvin, you're back huh?" asked Eugene

"Yes…" replied Colvin

"Listen Colvin, I taught you how to hack a computer, I never thought you'd…wait a sec WHERE'S THAT OTHER? YOU LITTLE BAS-"but Eugene

didn't get to finish as right on cue, Mr. S popped up on a TV monitor and guess who it was…Sparkles (as if you didn't know)

"What the heck? You mean my boss was a star nosed mole?" exclaimed Eugene

This didn't shock Darwin or the rest of the team

"Speckles…I knew I smelled a mole!" exclaimed Darwin

"Yes Darwin…and now with my money, I shall purchase that nuke and me and Eugene will hold the world ransom for a hefty price!" exclaimed

Sparkles as him and Eugene shared a maniacal laugh.

"A nuke?" questioned Colvin

"Yes, Colvin a nuke" replied Eugene

"But…why?" asked Colvin

"For years, I was laughed at! I was the butt of every joke at the bank, then I bought you…I wanted you to be evil which is why I taught you

how to pick locks and hack computers and such, then my demon child of a daughter did the things she did to you, but now I'm gonna show

everyone who laughed at me that I'm not a force to be reckoned with!" exclaimed Eugene.

Colvin, was displeased at Eugene, but then Colvin's stomach began to kill him again, it was Kathy running downstairs

"DADDY WHERE'S COLVIN?" she exclaimed as she frantically searched for him even though he and the team and Hurley were hiding

"Oh no…here's comes the spawn of the Devil!" exclaimed Colvin as he clutched his stomach, Juarez went up to him and the damnedest thing

he began to feel better;

"Well when she came downstairs my stomach was killing me but then you came next to me and now I feel better, weird" said Colvin

"Yeah Colvin, very weird" replied Juarez

_(A/N) There went chapter 3, chapter 4 will be up soon. I don't know when though and also I know this story is going to be short next chapter may _

_be the last but then again I never really write long fics anyways. Well keep on Reading, Riting and Reviewing! Also if you're one who searches for plot _

_points which I've seen many a person do, save it!  
_


End file.
